Coup de coeur
by Castielific
Summary: Traduction de "Dust on the Heart" de alanwolfmoon huddy


Titre original : Dust on the heart

Titre original : Dust on the heart

Auteur original: Alanwolfmoon

Traducteur: Sganzy

Disclaimers : pas à nous, pas de sous.

Genre : Huddy

Résumé : House réalise qu'il est amoureux…à sa façon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House soupira, assis sur le banc devant l'hôpital.

Cuddy se tenait au milieu du parking, discutant avec une infirmière qui l'avait interpellé alors qu'elle partait.

L'humidité avait fait friser ses cheveux, mais pas beaucoup, elle était toujours aussi belle.

Elle croyait qu'il ne faisait que regarder ses fesses et ses seins. Certes, c'était souvent le cas, mais il ne voyait pas _que_ ça.

Il avait remarqué que, quand elle marchait, sa robe laissait apparaître une légère prise de poids au niveau de ses hanches.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas fini son omelette parce qu'il la regardait souvent manger. Il savait qu'elle aimait les kiwis et détestait les ananas. Il savait qu'elle était capable de manger une pastèque entière en un seul jour, il l'avait vu faire une fois. Et il savait qu'elle aimait les sushi mais n'avait jamais emmené un de ses rencart dans un restaurant japonais, pas une seule fois en vingt ans.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas l'art abstrait, mais appréciait les musées. Il savait qu'elle aimait aller au théâtre, mais pas seule. Il savait qu'elle aimait l'été et les brises fraîches et courir jusqu'à être couverte de sueur, à bout de souffle, mais pleine d'endorphines.

Il savait qu'elle s'arrêtait au NICU presque tous les soirs et repartait toujours des larmes aux bords des yeux.

Il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas consciente qu'il remarquait ce genre de choses. Il savait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait qu'elle sache.

Sa poitrine se serra. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, et il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas faire vérifier son cœur.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Assise sur un petit muret, Cuddy sourit, essoufflée, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant le son d'une moto qui s'approchait.

Elle fit un geste de main par reflexe, reconnaissant House. Elle fut surprise quand il ralentit et s'arrêta devant elle.

Elle se leva et fit un pas vers lui.

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'étrange expression sur son visage avant qu'il ne redémarre et s'éloigne.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, après tout, c'était House, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle se rassit et but une nouvelle gorgée.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House accrocha son sac à son épaule et boita jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté du bureau de Cuddy, et la vit sourire à un homme. Il ressentit de nouveau ce drôle de serrement dans sa poitrine et fit demi-tour en direction du bureau de Wilson.

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses un cardio ».

Wilson cligna un moment des yeux dans sa direction.

« Tu as des douleurs à la poitrine ? »

House roula des yeux.

« Non, j'adore la sensation du câble qui s'insinue dans mes veines. »

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva.

« Ok ».

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« House, ton cœur va bien. Extraordinairement bien même, pour un quarantenaire estropié ».

House fronça les sourcils.

« Alors…C'est quoi ce serrement dans la poitrine ? »

Wilson plissa les yeux.

« Serrement ? »

House haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas vraiment une douleur, mais en même temps, vu mon seuil de résistance… »

Ils se tournèrent d'un même geste quand la porte s'ouvrit et que la tête de Cuddy apparue.

« Wilson, je quitte plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai parlé à Stern, il dit que votre patient… »

Elle se tut une seconde en voyant House assis sur la table d'examen. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et reprit.

« Il dit qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour l'issue de ce procès. »

Wilson acquiesça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur cardiaque et haussa les sourcils. Il dessinait un pic évident. Il se tourna vers House qui avait posé une main sur sa poitrine.

Cuddy partit.

Le rythme cardiaque s'abaissa.

House retira sa main.

Wilson éclata de rire.

House l'observa, penaud.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? », demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

Wilson secoua la tête, essuyant ses yeux.

« Tu…Bon sang, c'est tellement…wow, House. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! », s'agaça House.

Wilson planta son regard dans le sien.

« Ton cœur va très bien, House. Du moins, organiquement parlant »

House l'observa un moment, sans comprendre.

Puis, la lumière se fit.

"Oh."

"Ouais", dit Wilson. "Oh."

FIN


End file.
